Brother of a Seraph Rewrite
by Adriannu255
Summary: SPOILERS! Sephiran, sworn, elven brother of Kratos, is asked by his brother to help Lloyd and co. on their journey. While doing so he begins to fall for a certain silver-haired half-elf...
1. Now is the Time

Adriannu255: This is a rewrite (obviously) of my story Brother of a Seraph. I couldn't find a way to make the original turn out any good the way it was going, so I came up with a better way to write it and here it is.

**IMPORTANT: I wrote this **_**before**_** Dawn of a New World came out, so this will not fit with the history that is revealed in there (Centurions, Ratatosk, etc.).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of its characters. I do however own any OCs so please don't steal them.

Pairings: Lloyd x Colette, Genis x Presea, Sheena x Zelos, Raine x OC, Yuan x Martel, Regal x Alicia, and Kratos x Anna.

* * *

**Brother of a Seraph (Rewrite)**

Chapter 1: Now is the Time

_(Iselia Forest)_

"_No!" Kratos shouted as Kvar blasted the weakened Anna, Noishe, and the helpless Lloyd off of the cliff near the Iselia Human Ranch._

_Sephiran could only watch in shock. He looked at his brother next to him who had fallen to his knees and the tears from his eyes mingled with the rain falling down his face. _

_They heard cruel laughter behind them and both turned to see Kvar smirking maliciously. "How could you do that to your own family? How could you just allow me to kill them?"_

"_You bastard!" Kratos shouted and ran toward Kvar with the uncontrollable rage of a husband and father burning in his eyes. But he was suddenly thrown back by a wave of mana sent toward him, not by Kvar, but by Yggdrasil…_

"_Good work, Kvar," Yggdrasil said. _

_Sephiran ran to Kratos and pulled him to his feet, and glared at his former friend. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I have come to retrieve the Origin Seal through any means possible," he replied, as though it was obvious. But his tone suddenly turned harsh as he sent a glare of his own toward his eldest friend, "I have also come to eliminate you, Sephiran."_

"_What?!" the brothers shouted in unison._

"_I cannot kill Kratos. Without him, I cannot use the Eternal Sword, but you, I do not need, and you have proven yourself to be a threat to both myself and Cruxis. You must be eliminated."_

_Sephiran's pupilless, amber eyes widened as the Eternal Sword appeared in Yggdrasil's grasp. Kratos was thrown away from Sephiran and the elf was hit by a shockwave emitted from the weapon and sent over the cliff. He was unable to summon his wings before hitting a tree and blacking out to what should have been his death… _

_The next thing he remembered was waking up in Heimdall. The Elf Elder was tending to his various wounds. "You're finally awake," the Elder commented. "How do you feel, Sephiran?"_

"_Elder Kasatai?" Sephiran looked at his fellow elf in confusion. "Why am I in Heimdall?" he asked slowly._

_Kasatai sighed, knowing he couldn't dissuade his__ elder. "Yuan brought you here."_

"_Yuan?" Sephiran looked surprised and tried to push himself up, but pain shot through his body in protest, and he immediately ceased the movement._

"_Easy," Kasatai cautioned. "Your wounds may be fully healed, but you more than likely have some internal bruising, from what Yuan told me. He explained to me what you and Kratos have been doing for the past five years, and what happened in the Iselia Forest."_

_Sephiran realized where this was going. "Yuan saw me fall and brought me to you."_

_Kasatai nodded. "Precisely. He also said to tell you that he would tell Kratos that you are alive, though Yggdrasil will still believe you are dead. Now, get some rest. You should be well enough to leave tomorrow."_

_The next day he determined it would be best if he stayed in Tethe'alla. The Desians were in Sylvarant so he had less of a chance of getting caught if he stayed in Tethe'alla. He decided to live in Sybak. He could easily get a job as a history professor at the Imperial Research Academy with the knowledge he had gained over the 4031 years of his life. He succeeded in getting the job and lived there contentedly for the next fifteen years, under the name Seph Aura. But one day, he received an unexpected visitor…_

"The two kings then grudgingly signed the treaty, along with Mithos the Hero," Sephiran concluded the lesson, "who later sacrificed himself in order to give mana to the world." He always hated giving this lesson and was grateful to finally get it done with. One hand rose into the air. "Yes, Talivia?"

"Professor Seph, how could the life of one person be enough to sustain a world for the past four thousand years? It just doesn't seem possible…" Talivia asked.

Sephiran thought about that for a while. He hadn't anticipated that question. "That is a good question, Talivia," he said approvingly.

There was a knock at his door and the elf turned and immediately sensed the human that stood outside his door. He quickly walked to the door and opened it and saw Kratos standing there. "Why are you here?" he whispered so that only his brother could hear him.

"We need to talk," was the simple reply.

"Now?" Sephiran asked. "I'm in the middle of a class."

"This _cannot wait_!" Kratos urged.

Sephiran sighed and allowed Kratos in, announcing, "Class, we will continue at eight o' clock Thursday morning."

The students, realizing his haste, packed up quickly and left. Sephiran closed the door behind them and turned to look at Kratos. "So, what's happened now? The last time you came was because the Chosen was discovered to be the perfect match for Martel…and you were sent to protect her."

"Lloyd is alive, along with Noishe," Kratos got right to the point.

"What?!" Sephiran almost shouted. "How?!"

"I'll tell you some other time," Kratos shook his head. Kratos then explained to Sephiran everything that had transpired in Sylvarant, from finding Lloyd in Iselia to the group's escape from Yggdrasil in the Tower of Salvation. "Sephiran, now is the time."

Sephiran's hand unconsciously drifted to his Cruxis Crystal hidden beneath his bluish-purple tunic, which he wore beneath the white coat all professors at the Academy were required to wear while working. "To rise against Cruxis?" he asked in a whisper. At Kratos' nod, Sephiran sighed, "What do you need me to do?"

Kratos let a relieved smile spread across his face, "Thanks, Sephiran. I just want you to travel with them. They are on their way here as we speak. I want you to protect them and make sure they succeed in bringing down Cruxis. They are no doubt thinking about how to do so."

Sephiran walked to the door leading into his office, opened it and approached the far side of the room where his sword was propped against the wall. He picked it up and walked back out and approached his brother. "When should they arrive?" A small smile spread across his face.

"They should arrive early tomorrow morning," Kratos responded.

"Alright, I'll be ready."

"Thanks, Sephiran," Kratos smiled gratefully.

* * *

Adriannu255: I know it was short, but I can't think of a better place to end it. Please review. If I make any mistakes in the storyline, please tell me since it has been _forever_ since I played the game.


	2. The Capture

Adriannu255: Well, I don't have much to say except thanks to Symphoniafan and Daughter of the Cerulean Water for reviewing, and thank you even if you didn't review! Now here's chapter two!

Disclaimer: Same.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Capture

The group made their way to Sybak. "Wow…" Genis gasped seeing all the students and professors wondering around. "Does everyone here have some sort of connection to the Academy?"

"Pretty much, brat," Zelos nodded, ignoring the glare Genis gave him.

"Let's just go there and find out what's wrong with Colette," Lloyd quickly cut in before an argument could begin.

"Righto!" Zelos took the lead.

- - -

Sephiran entered the lobby at the Academy. He had stayed up all night finishing all his work so that he would be ready to leave today. His sword was attached to his belt, which drew a few curious stares from both students and professors, but he ignored them. Almost as soon as he entered, he was met with a most curious sight: Zelos Wilder was speaking with the professor conducting the Cruxis Crystal research, and behind him stood two silver-haired half-elves, siblings most likely, two girls, one he recognized as Presea Combatir, with lifeless eyes, and one boy, probably in his late teens, who bore a striking resemblance to Kratos…

_Lloyd!_ Sephiran gasped in his mind. This was the Chosen's group. He recalled that Kratos had said that the half-elves, Raine and Genis, were pretending to be pure blood elves. _That would explain why they are allowed to travel freely in Tethe'alla. _He shook away the shock quickly as he spoke in fake surprise, "Chosen?"

Zelos looked toward him, "Hey, Professor Seph!" he greeted politely, then noticed the way he was dressed: bluish-purple tunic, deep blue pants, brown travel boots, and a sword attached to his belt. "Going somewhere?"

"I was," Sephiran nodded, "but I must say I am curious about why you are here."

"Why don't you come with us, then," Zelos suggested. "We're just trying to figure out what's happening with Miss Angel here," he motioned to the blond-haired girl.

"Her name is Colette!" Lloyd angrily shouted at Zelos, drawing more attention to the odd group.

"Alright, alright," Zelos said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Sylvarant's Chosen?" Sephiran asked the Crystal research professor, whose name was Brian.

"Yes," he nodded. "Why don't you come with us? You _do_ have great knowledge about the Cruxis Crystal."

As they headed toward Brian's office, Sephiran heard Zelos saying to Raine, "Seph is a lot like you, Professor. He knows more than almost all of the professors here. You two would get along great!"

"Yes, I-I suppose…" Raine spoke slowly. Sephiran understood her nervousness. She had obviously sensed his mana signature.

When everyone entered the office, Brian began, "Upon receiving the report of Colette's symptoms, we turned our attention on research data regarding the Chosen's Cruxis Crystal." Sephiran looked at the document that Brian pulled out, immediately imprinting it in his mind. It explained everything that was wrong with Colette.

"I see," Sephiran nodded. "Since the Cruxis Crystals are evolved forms of Exspheres, you have concluded that Colette has a parasitic infection caused by the Cruxis Crystal she wears."

"Exactly!" Brian nodded.

"Wait!" Lloyd stopped them. "I don't understand a word you just said."

Sephiran sighed, "I can take it from here, Brian."

Brian nodded and left.

"Alright," Sephiran began, "what we have discovered is that both Cruxis Crystals and Exspheres are lifeless beings."

"Life…less?" Lloyd looked confused.

"Basically, Lloyd," Raine said, "they are alive, just not in the same way that we are."

"Correct," Sephiran nodded. "They are like parasites, which fuse to other life forms. When this happens, the mana in the body goes out of control," Sephiran worked hard to push the painful memories of Anna's death out of his mind, "without a Key Crest."

"So is that why people wearing Exspheres without Key Crests turn into monsters?" Genis asked quietly from behind Raine.

"Yes," Sephiran remembered that Kratos said Genis and Lloyd had seen that happen to a Ranch prisoner before leaving Iselia to join Colette. "Colette is suffering from a parasitical infection from the Cruxis Crystal."

"So, the ritual of releasing the seals may be promoting the fusion of the Cruxis Crystal?" Raine seemed to be more at ease now. She was in her area of expertise: research. At Sephiran's nod, she closed her eyes, "Fascinating…"

"Then, if Colette has a Key Crest," Zelos stepped toward Sephiran, "she'll return to normal, right?"

"She will be in complete control of the Crystal, but only if you can get a working Key Crest."

"Do you know anywhere that we can get a Key Crest, Mister…?" Lloyd looked at Sephiran questioning.

"It's Aura, but you can just call me Seph," Sephiran answered. "And I know of a place where you might find one." He proceeded to the door, "Follow me."

The group followed him to a bazaar in the center of town. "You will most likely find one here, but I make no guarantees."

"But all this guy is selling is junk!" Zelos looked doubtful.

"MARVELOUS!!!" Sephiran and Zelos jumped at Raine's outburst. "This is ancient magitechnology carbon!" She was looking at a strange rock like object and Sephiran was surprised that she knew what it was. _She is quite intelligent…_

"Let's just look for something that looks like a Key Crest!" Lloyd said in frustration

As the group began searching, Sephiran remained standing behind them thinking of how to gain enough trust to allow him to travel with them. Before he could come up with anything, Lloyd had already found a Key Crest and, thanks to Zelos, got it for free. After thanking Zelos, Lloyd asked Sephiran, "Can I borrow a lab at the Academy to fix this, Seph?"

Sephiran shrugged, "Sure. Come on."

They returned to the lab they were in earlier and Sephiran watched in amazement as Lloyd, a teenage human, repaired the damaged Key Crest. "Very impressive…" Sephiran nodded as Lloyd finished. "You're quite talented."

Lloyd smiled, "Thanks, my dad taught me."

Sephiran frowned slightly, "Your dad?" He feigned cluelessness.

"Well…he's really my adoptive dad. He's a dwarf," Lloyd amended. "Anyway, let's see if this will work."

They walked back into the hall where everyone else was waiting. Lloyd placed the Key Crest on a handmade necklace and cautiously approached Colette. "I didn't think I'd be giving you your birthday present like this. I've attached a Key Crest to your necklace. It's late, but it's my present for you…" He slowly attached the necklace around her neck, over the Crystal.

Sephiran frowned, though he couldn't say he was surprised. _I should have known… A mere Key Crest cannot contain a Cruxis Crystal as powerful as the Chosen's._

"Colette?" Lloyd asked quietly. "Can you hear me?"

"How is it?" Genis asked when silence followed Lloyd's question.

Sephiran shook his head as Lloyd said, "It's not working…"

"Lloyd, it's a _Cruxis Crystal_," Sephiran reminded him. "It's much more powerful than an exsphere. It's very unlikely that there is a Crest powerful enough to contain it…" Sephiran trailed off, hoping he hadn't already revealed too much.

Raine looked at the elf suspiciously. _He is _very_ knowledgeable about the Crystal… Could he really have learned all of that from research…?_ She shook her head turning to the more immediate problem at hand, Colette's condition. "Why don't we ask Dirk for help?"

Genis turned to look at his sister. "But he's in Sylvarant and the Rheairds are out of fuel," he said sadly.

Zelos's eyes widened at the mention of Sylvarant, but before he could say anything, Lloyd turned to look at Sephiran who watched them with sympathy. "Does anyone here at the Academy know of a way to fix this, Seph?"

Sephiran hesitated, "…Not likely." He was probably the only person at the Academy that even had a chance of curing Colette.

Lloyd looked back at the others, "I guess Dad's the only choice we've got."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait just a minute!" Zelos stepped in quickly. "Aren't you forgetting that I'm supposed to be keeping tabs on you? I can't let you go back to Sylvarant!"

_Tabs? Why…?_ Sephiran was confused about why they would have Zelos keep tabs on the Sylvaranti, until he remembered they had Colette with them. _Making sure they won't go back to complete the ritual…_ He knew that was futile, as the ritual at this stage could only be completed on Derris-Kharlan.

He listened as the group decided to go to Sylvarant, with Zelos grudgingly agreeing, and they were trying to figure out how to get fuel for the Rheairds when four Papal Knights rushed in. "Chosen, we heard what you just said! We hereby declare you and your companions to be traitors attempting to destroy Tethe'alla!"

_Zelos attempting to destroy Tethe'alla?_ Sephiran asked himself. _The Pope is as paranoid as ever, I see._

"Restrain them and take a sample!" ordered the commander, after explaining why they were keeping tabs on Zelos. "Don't touch the angel; if you approach her carelessly she'll kill you."

Sephiran gasped when two of the knights moved to Raine and Genis, holding the small mana testing devices that read peoples mana signatures. They would find out Raine and Genis were half-elves. As one of the knights tested Lloyd and restrained him, Zelos explained the caste system in this world and the guards announced that the siblings were half-elves.

Sephiran stepped toward the commander angrily, "You can't execute them simply because they are half-elves accused of a crime! They haven't done anything to cause trouble, except try to save a dear friend!" Everyone turned to stare at him. No one had ever seen an elf defend a half-elf, and it stunned them.

"Arrest him!" the commander ordered his men. "A friend of the half-elves is an enemy of Tethe'alla!"

Sephiran's arms were tied behind him a he was led to the basement along with Lloyd, Zelos, Presea, and Colette, while Raine and Genis were led out of Sybak and to Meltokio to await execution…

* * *

Adriannu255: Hope everyone enjoyed it! Next chapter, Raine and Genis are rescued, Sephiran joins the group, and everyone travels to the Fooji Mountains. Please review, I love reviews!


	3. Summoner

Adriannu255: Sorry for the long wait. I haven't had much time to write lately. I won't bore you with details, so here's chapter three!

Disclaimer: Same.

**IMPORTANT!! I have a poll in my profile right now that asks what stories I should work on most for the moment. Whichever story gets the most votes will be the one I give most priority to. Second place will be updated as soon as I'm half-way through the winner. So if you want to see more updates from this one soon (or on another of my stories), please vote!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Summoner

"Seph?" Zelos began as the group descended the stairs toward the lab in the basement.

"Yes, Chosen?" Sephiran responded without looking at him.

"Why did you defend those half-elves?" Zelos asked suspiciously. "I thought you hated half-elves."

"I had to say that I did in order to protect myself and be able to earn a living," Sephiran answered. "I thought that if I just ignored everything happening to them I could handle it… But after seeing Raine and Genis about to be taken away, all the guilt I've had built up became too much. That's why I had to try to help them."

Lloyd listened, even though he was extremely worried about his friends. "Why did you never do anything if you thought it was wrong?" he asked after a moment of thought.

"As I said," Sephiran turned his head to look at the teenager, "I needed to protect myself. If had openly opposed the mistreatment of half-elves, I would have been imprisoned, or worse executed. I have already stared death in the face once before and I don't intend to again…" Sephiran stopped before he said too much. Lloyd and Zelos stared at the elf who turned away, hiding his look of shock that he had let that slip from him. _It is too soon…_ he scolded himself.

The knights ordered the professor patrolling the hallway to allow them to hold prisoners in the lab down there until they had decided what to do with them. They were led into the lab and inside were three half-elven researchers. Sephiran, though he had expected it, was shocked by how pale they were. They looked as though they hadn't seen the sun in years…

"Who is it?" one of the researchers asked as she turned to see who had entered.

"Don't speak to us, half-elf!" one of the knights ordered harshly. "Be quiet and continue your work!" He and his buddies shoved the group into the lab and left.

"They are criminals," the human researcher said. "Hold them here until we return for them." He left then, closing and locking the door behind him.

Zelos silently walked over to Sephiran and began using his dagger to pick the lock on Sephiran's handcuffs, although Sephiran knew he could easily break them off with his Crystal-enhanced strength.

The half-elves glanced over the group before two of them returned to work. The first one said, in such a sad voice, "Criminals… If you've had the good fortune of being born a pure-blood, don't throw it away like that…"

"We haven't done anything wrong!" Lloyd argued.

"Well, you did try to go back to Sylvarant," Zelos stated as the handcuffs finally unlocked. He pulled the handcuffs off and threw them to the floor.

Sephiran rubbed his wrists as he looked around the room. There was nothing much that made it different from other labs in the building, except that the lighting wasn't adequate for research. Sephiran kept silent, simply listening while Lloyd argued with Kate, the half-elf, and Zelos explained how it was strange that Kate was acquainted with Presea, and Kate explained her relationship to Presea. _So she is a victim of the Angelus Project, as well…_ He had always wondered why Presea had been brought here, but had decided that it wasn't his business… _If only I had noticed how serious her situation was…_ he mentally lamented.

"He isn't from Tethe'alla!" a female's voice broke him from his thoughts. As everyone looked around for the source, a small, fox-like creature with multiple blue-green tails appeared in a puff of smoke. It ran over to Lloyd and, amazingly, bit through the handcuffs restraining Lloyd's hands. The source of the voice appeared in the same manner and looked at Kate saying, "He's a strange one who was raised in Sylvarant with half-elves and a dwarf." Sephiran could tell by the way she was dressed that the woman was Sheena from Mizuho, the assassin that Kratos had mentioned.

A bit of arguing and persuading later, the group was led to a secret passage by Kate, but only after they promised to return with their half-elf friends. In exchange, she would release Presea from the Project and tell them how to cure her. They left through the passage as Kate closed it behind them. They quickly made their way out of the passage and into the city, no one saying a word until they left the city. "I'm sorry for getting you wrapped up in all this, Seph!" Lloyd immediately blurted as they all ran towards the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge.

"It's all right, Lloyd," Sephiran said shaking his head. "I got myself wrapped up in this."

"But still, you wouldn't have had to get involved if we hadn't asked for your help."

"Lloyd, it doesn't matter anymore," Sephiran said. "What's done is done. Now let's just concentrate on saving Raine and Genis."

The rest of the run to the bridge was silent, everyone turning their concentration to running. Thankfully, no one felt the need to slow down, their Exspheres or Cruxis Crystals giving them the energy they needed to cross the bridge. By the time they reached the drawbridge, where they could see Raine and Genis being led away by the Papal Knights, the bridge was being raising like a barrier. "They're trying to cut us off!" Lloyd shouted, as they all stopped. "We'll have to jump it!" Lloyd said resolutely.

"Are you nuts?!" Zelos asked, as if he hoped Lloyd was joking. "We'll _die_ if we fall from here!"

"But if we abandon them, they'll die too!" Lloyd said, referring to the captive Raine and Genis before running towards the drawbridge. He was immediately joined by the lifeless Colette.

Sephiran and Sheena watched for a moment before following as they heard Presea say, "Let us continue our pursuit." Her words were followed by her running, and Zelos' complaints. He ran after them nonetheless.

As expected, when they leapt across the gap the drawbridge created, the only person who managed to make it across was Colette who used her wings. But Sephiran, out of instinct, called on his wings to make the jump. As the others fell towards the water, Sephiran, in a flash of holy light, had green wings made of pure mana. He didn't realize what he had done until he found himself floating safely down to the ground next to Colette, and he heard Sheena shout, "Undine, help!!"

Sephiran cursed in his mind, hoping they hadn't seen his wings, and quickly dismissed them. As the others landed beside him and Colette, he saw nothing that indicated that they had seen how he escaped the fall. "Safe landing due to an unknown force," Presea said in her usual monotone. "No damage detected."

"Thanks, Sheena," Lloyd said looking to the Mizuhoan woman.

"I'm glad I was able to summon her," Sheena said, relief evident in her voice.

"Excuse me," Presea said to the two teens, "but Professor Sage and Genis are…"

Lloyd remembered why they were here in the first place. "You're right we have to save them."

Five Papal Knights noticed the group and ran to stall them. "They must have escaped!"

"Give us back our friends!" Lloyd demanded, drawing his twin swords.

"Silence!" The Papal Knights charged at them as the group drew their weapons. Sephiran drew a deceptively simple sword.

Sheena, Lloyd, and Presea took the frontlines, while Colette retreated behind them to cast her angel spells with Zelos protecting her. Sephiran decided to alternate between spell casting and swordplay. Lloyd and Sheena took one knight each, Presea held off another with support from Colette, who was being protected from the other two knights by Zelos and Sephiran.

Zelos seemed surprised at the level of strength that Sephiran showed. The elf couldn't say he didn't expect that. He hadn't revealed his Crystal to anyone outside of Cruxis, except Anna. Zelos had figured that Sephiran, being a researcher, would be exhausted by the amount of running they had done alone. But Sephiran didn't seem exhausted at all; he was easily overpowering the knight without breaking a sweat! Zelos was barely keeping the knight at bay using his full strength. Sephiran smirked slightly as he realized these were the thoughts going through the Chosen's mind.

**With Raine and Genis…**

"Raine, look!" Genis said to his sister.

Raine turned as best she could and saw, to her immense surprise, Lloyd and the others fighting five of the Papal Knights that held them captive. Even the elf they had met, Seph, was fighting the knights. They were fighting to free them. To _save_ them!

"Keep moving, half-elves!" the knights remaining with them shoved them forward.

The half-elf siblings tried to resist the knights, but stopped when a blue, shield-like bubble surrounded both of them, and the knights around them were impaling by jagged rocks shooting from the ground, killing them instantly. The two of them stared in shock at the mangled bodies of their captives, before realizing their handcuffs had been cut by the attack. "What was _that_?" Genis asked.

Raine shook her head. "I don't know… Let's go help the others…"

Genis slowly nodded, and as they ran back to them group, were stunned by what they saw around and with them…

**Earlier with the others…**

Sephiran noticed the others were slowly losing the energy needed to fight, and he knew that if they stopped fighting everything they had suffered up until now would have been in vain. This had to end _now_! He swiftly delivered a kick to the knight's head knocking his helmet off and knocking him out from the force of the kick. The knight fell and Sephiran held his sword in front of him in one hand, placing the other on the flat of the blade, closing his eyes. "I call upon the son of Earth and Water, Guardian of the Forest!" He could feel the others staring at him. "I summon thee!" He opened his eyes and lowered his sword. He thrust his hand out as bluish-orange runes flashed around him. "Come, Gaia!"

Everything seemed to freeze as he summoned a large cat-like creature with deep blue fur and hazel eyes. It also wore a collar made of aquamarines, similar to the jewel set in the ring given to them by Undine. The 'cat' smirked at their enemies. "No escape!" When the creature said this jagged rocks shot up through the ground beneath all of the guards, while a blue, water-like shield appeared around his allies to protect them from being harmed by the spell. The creature's smirk softened to a gentle grin. "Hey, Seph!"

"Hello, Gaia, my friend!" Sephiran walked toward Gaia and stroked the silky fur on his head.

"What is _that_?" Lloyd asked as Raine and Genis approached the scene.

* * *

Adriannu255: Sorry again for the long delay, but I had major writers block for this scene… I'll try to get the next one out sooner! Please review, and vote in the poll!


	4. Enemy of my Enemy

Adriannu255: Well here's chapter four. The last update on this story for a while as the voters command. This story only got three votes, so that's mean it will be thrown onto the back burner for now. That doesn't mean I won't be working on it at all, it just means I will work on it only if I am at a writer's block for the other two. Sorry!

By the way, if anyone is interested in seeing one of the characters who was the inspiration for Sephiran (and has the same name), here is a link to a picture of him:  
www [dot] gamefaqs [dot] com / console / wii / image / 932999 [dot] html? gs=18

Disclaimer: Same.

* * *

Chapter 4: Enemy Of My Enemy

Sephiran looked up still smiling. "I didn't have a chance to tell you earlier, I'm a summoner." He turned his gaze back to Gaia. "And this is Gaia, Summon Spirit of Wood, and the only Spirit I've formed a pact with."

Sheena's eyes seemed to grow to twice their normal size. "_The Summon Spirit of Wood_?!"

Gaia faced her. "Yep, that's me!"

Sheena's voice became little more than a whisper. "I'd heard the stories, but was told they were just myths…"

Sephiran looked up and noticed Raine and Genis approaching. The others noticed his distraction and quickly forgot about the Spirit for the time being. As Raine and Genis spoke to Lloyd and the Tethe'allans, Sephiran took the chance and nodded to Gaia, who quickly disappeared, to avoid 'questioning'. He had seen Raine's 'Ruin Mode' through his link to Sephiran.

Sephiran listened as the Tethe'allans accepted Raine and Genis, but was surprised when Lloyd asked him, "What about you, Seph?"

"What?" Sephiran gave them a blank look.

"Will you join us?" Lloyd asked. "I mean, come on, you can't travel freely anymore. You're wanted just like we are." The youth looked at the ground. "And you're…really powerful, and we could really use your help…"

Sephiran acted as though he was thinking it through. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before giving his answer.

- - -

**Later that night…**

The group had decided to spend the night near the Bridge, since it would take a while for reinforcements from the capital to show up, and they needed to rest after their exhausting battle. After they had eaten some delicious meat stew cooked by Genis, Lloyd asked Sephiran, "Why didn't you tell us you are a summoner?"

"Well, I had only just met you," Sephiran said with a sigh. "Also, it wasn't necessary in telling you how to cure Colette." He looked sadly toward the lifeless Chosen who stood near the camp fire, staring into the far distance through unseeing eyes.

"That's another thing," Raine said quietly. "How do you know so much about the Cruxis Crystal? You seem to know a little…too much about it…"

_Things that a Cruxis angel would know…_ Sephiran thought, as he closed his eyes. "I guess it wouldn't be harmful for me to tell you why…" Everyone perked up in interest, except Raine, who glared suspiciously. "When I was younger I had a run-in with Cruxis…"

That was all he managed to get out before he sensed a spell coming toward him from behind! In one swift motion, he stood up, turned, and brought his hand around in front of him, calling on mana to dispel the lightning bolt that had been aimed at him. Everyone was alert, but even Sephiran was stunned when they saw the face of his attacker.

"Kratos?!" Lloyd shouted with anger, his voice echoing in the silence of the Meltokio Plains.

Sephiran immediately understood, knowing his younger brother's way. "Stay back!" he said to the rest, drawing his sword. "He's here for me, and me alone!" He was answered with confused silence.

Kratos glared in very convincing anger. "So, you _did_ survive, Sephiran," he said in a low, dangerous tone. "I guess we underestimated you."

"Don't waste your breath, Kratos!" Sephiran ran towards the angel. "Speak with your sword!"

Kratos' flame sword barely blocked the horizontal slice the elf threw at him. Everyone stared and wondered what to do now. Raine quickly remembered what Sephiran had just said. _A run-in with Cruxis… I doubt it was pleasant, considering this, but… _

Seeing the two men fight, Lloyd was amazed with the level of swordsmanship they showed. Lloyd couldn't believe it at first, but Kratos actually seemed to be straining to hold Sephiran's attacks back. Sephiran, though, showed the same strain… Unlike when he fought Lloyd, Kratos wasn't holding back. _So this is his full strength… But then, how is Seph, or…Sephiran…holding his own?_

Only now was Genis getting a good reading of Sephiran's mana signature. It certainly was the signature of an elf, but there was something else… He noticed that Sephiran's signature closely resembled that of Kratos and… _No!_… _That's…! He can't be an… Could he…_

Sheena and Zelos didn't really know what to think. Sheena was trying to decide whether or not Sephiran could be trusted, and Zelos was too caught up in trying to figure out whether or not Sephiran was a victim or traitor of Cruxis or even both…

Sephiran saw an apologetic look, noticeable only to him, cross Kratos' face as he pulled back slightly and kicked Sephiran's sword out of his hand. Sephiran's eyes widened, not from this unexpected move, but from the blow Kratos then dealt to his left side. He fell to his knees as pain exploded through his ribcage. Kratos had used the hilt of his sword to ram Sephiran's side incapacitating him. But how--? _The Eternal Sword…_ he realized. Elder Kasatai's words returned to him: _"You more than likely have some internal bruising…"_ With any _normal _wound, that would have healed after fifteen years, but if a fatal attack from the Sword ever failed, it was sure to always leave a permanent injury of some kind on its victim. Sephiran, only thanks to the Kasatai's healing skills, now suffered nothing more than severe internal bruising, which caused extreme pain only if put under enough strain.

"Goodbye, subject A794," Kratos said loud enough for Lloyd and his friends to hear. He raised his sword, but as he brought it down, Lloyd jumped in between them and blocked it. "Lloyd…" Kratos outwardly hesitated, but inside… _As I expected._

"I don't what the deal is between you guys, but I'm not going to just sit back and let you kill him!" Lloyd glared at Kratos.

"Lloyd…" Sephiran said in a gasping voice. He was starting to have trouble breathing, and his vision was starting to blur.

The rest, hearing Sephiran's weak voice, ran to stand beside Lloyd weapons ready. Raine knelt next to Sephiran and helped him to lie down on his back. Sephiran's eyes closed against the pain that came with the movement, as snatches of the nearby argument came to him from seemingly far away…

"…_out of the way…"_

"_No…!"_

"…_helped save us…"_

"…_not happening…"_

"…_with us…"_

Only one voice remained clear. "Try to relax." Raine's voice said from next to him. He felt her hand drift to wear Kratos had struck him and gasped when she made contact with it.

Raine jumped slightly when Sephiran gasped sharply as her hand touched where he was struck. She immediately set about healing the curious wound, that really should not have done this much damage, but then again, Kratos was unusually powerful… "Try to stay relaxed…Sephiran…" she told him quietly, and noticed the slight wince when she addressed him using the name Kratos had earlier. She began using Nurse on him, focusing her spell on his abused side.

"How is he?" Lloyd asked.

Raine looked up and noticed that Kratos had left them alone, for now. "He'll be fine, but…" she stopped, wondering how to explain.

"But what?" Genis asked.

"…I'm curious as to why that attack caused so much pain that he could barely breath…" Raine looked down as she heard Sephiran's breathing begin to regulate. "The only reason that I can think of would be that he has been injured there before. It may have been the remnants of a previous injury, but still…"

"Yggdrasil…" Sephiran said weakly.

The others stared wide-eyed. "What…?" Lloyd whispered.

"It was Yggdrasil…" Sephiran clarified. "I was injured by Yggdrasil fifteen years ago. He used an…exceedingly powerful spell on me, nearly killing me, if it weren't for a half-elven friend of mine."

"Why would Yggdrasil attack you?" Genis asked curiously. "I thought Cruxis was trying to keep quiet about hating the people."

"Oh, they are…" Raine's healing done for now, Sephiran, with the healer's help, was able to sit up, quickly coming up with an explanation. "Back when I was known as Sephiran Ridell, I was Test Subject A794 in Cruxis. I was captured by Desians when I was living in Sylvarant, taken to the Asgard Ranch and sent immediately to Cruxis. It seems that they were curious as to how an Exsphere would evolve if allowed to extract nourishment from an elf. To see if it would evolve differently." He looked at Raine directly in the eyes. "In answer to your earlier question, I know so much about the Cruxis Crystal because I have one." He slowly pulled down the collar of his tunic to reveal the Crystal, mounted on a strange Key Crest, just below his collarbone. "It seems that feeding off of elves allows them to evolve faster than when feeding off humans, and they also make the user become powerful enough to rival the Four Seraphim in strength, unlike those created in human ranches, as those are required to be trained with to reach that level." He paused allowing them to digest the information.

"Anyway long story short, I managed to escape from Cruxis, but not before Yggdrasil found out, attacked me, and left me in the Tower of Salvation to die, though he surprisingly didn't take my Crystal. I was rescued by the leader of the Renegades who had heard that Yggdrasil had discovered how to create a more powerful race of angels. I guess he didn't want to take the chance of me becoming a member of Cruxis." He noticed their reaction to his mention of the Renegades, but didn't comment on it. "I was taken to the secret village of the elves and healed, I travelled to Sybak, took a job at the Academy under the name Seph Aura, and have been living there ever since then." He looked at their shocked expressions. "I know of your recent travels in Sylvarant. Gaia received word from Undine just three weeks ago…when you crash-landed in Tethe'alla. She spoke of your travels, and what happened to you."

"Wait a minute!" Sheena stepped forward. "Undine spoke to Gaia about us?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't she?" Gaia suddenly appeared hovering in front of Sheena's face. "She is my mom, after all."

There was a collective silence from each party member. Until Sheena broke it. "She's your _WHAT_?!" The last word came out as a shout.

"We will explain that later, that is…" Sephiran hesitated, "…if you will still allow us to travel with you, even though you know what I am." He called on his emerald wings, revealing what the Cruxis Crystal had done to him.

Surprisingly to everyone, Raine was the first to speak. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend…"

"Professor?" Lloyd asked as they all looked at the half-elven woman. "What are you talking about?"

"Sephiran is obviously a great threat to Cruxis if Kratos came, personally, to kill him. Sephiran is an enemy of our enemy, so, _for now_, we should let him travel with us." She shrugged as she continued, "At any rate, if this is the second time he has been attacked like this, by the leaders of Cruxis no less, it's safe to assume he has information that could help us in defeating Cruxis."

* * *

Adriannu255: I'll end it right there for now. Not a good ending, but I can't think of anything else that can happen to them tonight. Sorry! I'll update this as soon as I get half-way through _A Prince's Journey_ (1st place in the poll) and _Twist of Fate_ (2nd place) or if I get more inspiration for this story than the others. As a treat, though, here's a preview of a future chapter! I've had this scene in my head ever since I started this story.

* * *

_Preview_

_Yggdrasil, rose and teleported to the Derris-Kharlan core system. Various screens around the room showed different images of the happenings in the twin worlds, each screen showing a different area. But there was one monitor that was set to follow whoever the current Chosen was. He walked over to that particular screen and was stunned that Pronyma was right. The group that Kratos had led through Sylvarant was now joined by a lifeless, pink-haired girl, Tethe'alla's perverted Chosen, and a pure-blooded elf that could not be mistaken for anyone else._

"_Sephiran!" Yggdrasil stared at the image of the elf. He seemed to be completely unharmed, which he could understand since his 'death' was fifteen years ago, but surely the_ Eternal Sword _had left_ some _sort of mark on him…_


	5. Notice

**IMPORTANT! MUST READ!**

Alright, readers! I will be taking a reluctant break from fanfiction reading and (regrettably) writing. College has started back and I must concentrate on that. Taking four classes and working seven hours a week is going to require my undivided attention. Classes end on May 7th, so that is when I will come back to writing my stories. I know that most of them (_Altered_ in particular) have not been updated in forever and I am very sorry… Until then, have a wonderful next few months! Once again, I am extremely sorry…


End file.
